Void Dust
by Dimension Crosser
Summary: There has been a discovery of a new dust crystal. Weiss was invited to the experimentation and her team tags along. This being team RWBY, nothing goes as planned. Now, lost with only their wits and weapons, (especially the weapons) they must find a way to Remnant. The first chapter isn't very well written but my writing gets better down the line.
1. Dust

Weiss POV

UUUUGGGGGG! Why couldn't they just leave her alone. They already annoyed her until she said they could go. Now they're pestering me about how awesome it will be. They discovered some sort of "Black Dust" in one of our deepest mines. I was invited to go and see the testing and, of course, her team bugged her into letting them go to.

"Are we there yet" Ruby whined for the 100'th time.

"Yeah, we've been in this car forever" Yang said just as whiny as her sister.

"Be patient, the lab was built far away to ensure safety of civilians" her partner Blake said bluntly. "Besides, we're watching history in the making." I swear I could hear a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Hmmm" Yang hummed "Last time I checked those weren't history books you were reading." Blake blushed brighter than Ruby's cape and glared at the brawler. Ruby didn't know what her sister was talking about. I just gave them all a disappointed look which they just shrugged off.

The car stopped and the driver opened the door. What we saw made us stop in our tracks. "This isn't a lab, it's a fortress" Yang exclaimed gesturing to the skyscraper cement walls.

"Its meant to be" said a man walking through the security gate. He wore a white lab coat and had a red/yellow hair pattern. "I'm professor Nova, chief of research here at Schnee Dust Labs."

Of course Weiss was the first to answer "a pleasure."

Ruby seemed curious about the lab. "So you guys have all sorts of dust here?"

The professor was happy to answer "Yes all that and more. We even have new dust combinations." We walked inside the giant lab and saw mountains of all sorts of dusts.

Weiss decided it was time to get to business. "So, what have we found out about this new dust."

Nova gave the heiress a curious look. "Well, it gives off massive energy readings. So large that we actually thought that there was a stock pile of dust there."

"This dust must be powerful."

"That is why we are viewing it behind an energy shield. But there is one more thing." Everyone listened intently. "It seem to attract grimm in the hordes."

Ruby decided to butt in on the conversation. "So this stuff attracts grimm, what about it does that?" Her just stared at her, they never thought Ruby would say something so intellectual.

The professor smirked "It seems everyone around the crystal gets a sick feeling in their stomach and generally want to keep away from it"

"So it radiates negativity" Blake muttered to herself.

Nova seemed happy that most of them were intelligent. "Now, we only have two crystals. We are experimenting with one in this room over here." He lead them all to a metal room with a blue shield window looking into the testing room. "Are we set for the experiment?" Nova yelled at the employee's. Everyone in a decontaminated suit nodded. One of them placed a black dust crystal on a metal pedestal and they all quickly ran into the viewing area. "Let's get this show on the road." The professor yelled excitedly.

Small mechanical arms came closer to the dark dust. As soon as they touched it the crystal vanished. "Wasn't it supposed to do something." Then something happened. A large void appeared in the middle of the testing area.

The professor looked at all the monitors. "Unbelieveable, how is this possible?"

The brawler looked at him "Um.. mind telling us what the hell is happening!"

"The dust must have released an excessive amount of energy gathering up and releasing ripping a hole in the universe." Everyone just looked at him.

"And that means?"

"We just discovered another dimension." There was no time to gawk in amazement.

A soldier suddenly bursted into the room "Sir, grimm have breached the lab." The lights went out, the energy shield faded, the portal expanded everyone was sucked in.

Ahsoka POV

"Ahsoka! We got a mission." Great, as long as hasn't been like all these boring scout missions. Seriously, Kamino is the safest place besides Coruscant. Ahsoka made her way up to the bridge of the ship.

Everyone was was huddled around a hologram of master yoda, including my master Anakin, master Obi-Wan, and captain Rex. Of course Anakin had to torment me "Hey snips, took you long enough."

"Can we just get to the mission already?"

Yoda started speaking "Energy pulses throughout the galaxy there have been, five of you investigate the largest you will."

Great another boring mis- wait a minute "The five of us?"

Another figure suddenly appeared on screen "Hello, long time no see."


	2. Droid Down

**Hello, sorry still getting used to writing. But I hope you enjoy! Oh and I don't own Star Wars or RWBY sadly:(**

Ruby's POV

' _Ahh man, my head hurts like hell'_. Wait, the void, HER TEAM! Ruby looked around her only to see her team passed out on the ground. Thank god. Now one thing left on the agenda. WHERE THE HELL IS SHE! She was in some sort of forest. ' _So this dimension is similar to ours'_.

"Uggg" Ruby turned around and saw the rest of her team getting up. Yang was the first to speak "We are in deep-"

"Yang" Ruby lept into her sister's arms.

"Nice to see you're OK sis'. And, where are we exactly?"

Weiss spoke up "Another dimension you dolt!" She was clearly frustrated.

"Come on cheer up" Said a carefree Yang.

"Cheer up! CHEER UP! WE'RE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION YOU IDIOT!"

"She's right," Blake interrupted "what will arguing accomplish. Right now we need to find a city assuming there's life here."

Weiss sat down and had a silent tantrum that reminded Ruby of a little kid. "Let's head out," the cat faunus suggested looking at the sun in the center of the sky "we need to cover as much terrain as we can. Maybe we can find the other scientists."

 **2 hours later**

"I'm sooooooo hungry" Yang complained. Ruby wasn't listening, she was just playing music with her head phones. "Oooo, food plant thingy." Yang picked what looked like a mango out a tree.

"Don't eat that!" Weiss yelled at her team mate. "It could be poisonous for all we know!"

"I'll see you on the other side!" Yang took a large bite out of the fruit. "It's a mango." Yang cheered in victory

"Um, guys!" Ruby called out.

"What is it?!" Yelled a frustrated Weiss. She walked over to where her partner was standing. "Oh." There was a small pile of dust crystals and viles. We took them for future use.

"Do you hear that?" The team stood still. It was a high pitched almost mechanical voice.

"Your hearing things, get your ear monitors checked." Said another robotic voice. A squad of five robots stepped into view. "Uhhhhh"

"Um, hi" Ruby said politely.

"Blast 'em" They pulled out guns and started shooting some sort of lasers at us.

Ruby was the quickest to draw and cut them off at their waists in one swift movement. "Not the friendliest inhabitants."

"Let's get out of here before someone notices they're missing." The Ice Queen stated. They all nodded and started moving. Ruby was still curious about those lasers. She looked back at the fallen droids. ' _Might as well'._

Kit Fisto's POV

It was little wonder Kit was on this mission. He was passing by Naboo when he got the transmission and he was a skilled jedi. But the mission briefing was worrisome. A few hours after the power flux a team of scouts found five droids sliced in half, and there were no light saber marks.

He took his star fighter and landed at the head quarters. With Skywalker, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, captain Rex, and senator Amidala. Kit smirked "It seems i'm late to the party."

Anakin smiled back "No more so than usual."

Padme stepped in "Now that we're all here, to buisness." We walked into the elevator and the senator pushed down. "As i'm sure you all know, there was a very large power influx here." The elevator stopped and they started to walk to the docks. "Shortly after a recon team found five droids slice at the waist." They all heard this news already but it was still troubling to hear. At this point everyone was deep in thought.

"Do you think the Sepies did this?" Rex spoke up.

"That has been considered though unlikely since there troops were destroyed." Amidala spoke.

"They never really considered the safety of their own troops." Ahsoka replied.

"Whatever the case, we are heading to the where we found the droids." Amidala said. They got into three standard hover crafts. Anakin went with the senator (big surprise), Ahsoka went with Rex, and Kit went with Obi-Wan. They started moving into the forest. "What is your take on this?" Kit questioned Obi-Wan.

"I'm mostly worried about what those droids were doing here and if whatever dismantled them is friend or foe."

"I'm sure thats everyone has the same concerns." _Including me._ A few hours later and they arrived at the scene. It was exactly as they described. But something felt off.

"Wait a second" Ahsoka said staring at the droids. "There's five droids and four guns." They all took a second look and realised she was right.

Obi-Wan picked up one of the remaining guns and examined it. "It appears that our friend also took the ammunition."

Anakin looked at the dismantled robots then at the sky. "This happened a few hours ago at most and it's nearly night. They couldn't have gotten far and would have stopped to make camp."

*Snif* *snif* Kit smelled something. "Smoke." He said bluntly.

Anakin seemed pleased with himself. "Told ya."

"This way!" Ahsoka began running towards the smell with the rest right behind her, except for Padme who was told to stay behind.

 **Oooo! They're so close but so far. Until the next update anyway. I hope you guys like it, I'm putting my all in this! Until next time:)**


	3. Meeting

**Sorry for the wait! Let's see what happens when worlds collide.**

Ruby's POV

It was around sunset. Ruby was tired and her feet were killing her. "I say we make camp at the next clearing". Her team only grunted in response. They all stopped, Ruby sensed something far too familiar. They drew their weapons and stood in a circular formation.

A single Beowulf leaped out at them only to be punched in the face by Yang. The Beowulfs mask was cracked and it laid dead on the ground. Yang was hyped "Hell yea, I've been looking to punch something in the face since we got here!".

They sensed no more grimm headed their way. "That's strange," said Blake, "Don't they travel in packs?"

Weiss (being herself) gave a smart alecky reply "Professor Oobleck did say that grimm tended to wander from their packs, of course we did get jumped by their whole pack right after."

They walked for another good 10 minutes before coming across a clearing. They set up camp right in the middle. They stripped the bark off the trees and Yang (using her semblance) lit the fire. The largest moon was about a third across the sky. Wait a minute, largest? "Umm, guys is it just me or are there three moons?"

The rest of her team looked at the sky and, sure enough, there was three moons. "Maybe there was something in the mango." Ruby heard her sister mumble.

Everyone quickly regained their senses and it was time for their fearless leader Ruby to get things done. "All right we'll sleep in shifts, I'll take first watch." They all nod their heads and fall on the soft dirt around the fire. If only they had sleeping bags.

But now was the time Ruby was waiting for. She took out the androids laser gun and started carefully taking it apart.

Anakin's POV

The smell of smoke was getting closer. They can't be far.

"Any guesses on what we're up against?" Anakin asked curiously.

They all took a second to think. Ahsoka was the first to speak, "I'm thinking some veteran warrior come back to fight the sith."

"That's optimistic," Obi-Wan replied, " I was thinking a separatist experiment gone wrong."

"Whatever it is I'm gonna put a laser bolt straight through its head," said Rex ready for some action.

"Not so fast captain." Fisto spoke "If it is an enemy of the sith they could be a friend to us."

The smell of smoke was very strong, they could see smoke from a clearing! Skywalker smirked "Looks like we found our little friend." They all came up to hey edge of the clearing as quietly as they could. They all stared wide eyed at what they saw. Not a warrior, not an experiment, just some younglings camping. The youngest looked like she was playing with something.

Ahsoka spoke quietly "We must have the wrong camp. How could they take out battle droids?"

Anakin was with her until Obi-Wan said "look closer." I looked at the girls closely and what he saw surprised him. The girl with white hair had a rapier next to her, the raven haired girl had a big cleaver. The blonde didn't look like she had anything but he was willing to bet she has something up her sleeve. Lastly the girl in red, she looked innocent enough, but when he looked at what she was playing with that sealed the deal. She had expertly taken apart a droid blaster.

"I feel very powerful force energy coming from them" Fisto said snapping us all out of a trance. He was right, they had power equal to a jedi master. "I feel darkness approaching."

Blake's POV

"Blake!" Blake shot straight up at the sound of the shout only to bonk her head on something. She opened her eyes to see Ruby on the ground, asleep with a reasonable sized welt on her head. She was probably waking her up for watch anyways. She climbed onto a low branch of a tree and got out her book "Ninjas Of Love 2: Harem Time". _Yang's just jealous._

She heard a rustling in the bushes. she put down her book and got out her sword. "Hold it!" It was an all too familiar voice. About 10 of the robots stepped out into the clearing. "You're coming with us." Blake just smirked. This was going to be fun. She missed slicing down androids.

Before she could even think about how she was going to dice them a yell got her attention.

Obi-Wan's POV

What were these things!? A beast that looks like some sort of black wolf attacked him. Behind the creature was about 30 more of these things. He was pushed out into the clearing. He looked behind him. The girl with raven hair, Blake the girl in red called her, was staring wide eyed at him. Next to her was about 10 battle droids, guns ready. The rest of his squad was pushed into the clearing with him.

The girls previously asleep were waking up looking around at the scene. The beast he was fighting lunged at him. **BANG!** Obi-wan covered his ears at the sound of the deafening noise. He saw that the beast he was fighting was on the ground with most of its head blown off. He turned around to see the girl in red wielding a rifle. He couldn't even see the bullet!

The battle droids started firing. This was a showdown.

 **WOW! Just when things were getting good, and again sorry for the late update. I've been having some writer's block. But I hope you enjoyed and see you until the next chapter.**


	4. Show Off

**Let us continue where we left off. If you think there is something I can improve on let me know.**

Ahsoka's POV

 _Monsters! Really!? This is so… COOL!_ Ahsoka thought to herself. _This will be some good fun._ She pulled her lightsabers out and got into fighting stance. A small wolf lunged at her, only to be cut in half. The rest of her squad did the same cutting the black wolfs down. All except Rex who was pre-occupied with the droids.

She remembered the girls they were spying on. Wow, that sounded creepy. Ahsoka looked back to see them all also in fighting position, weapons drawn. She could not believe what she was seeing. She saw the first two's weapons but blonde and red… GAUNTLETS AND A SCYTHE!? Who the hell were these girls!?

Yang's POV

Laser swords… sure, why not? I just got thrown into another dimension that has robots with laser guns so, why not? It was clear from the way the guy in the armour destroyed the droids they were not allies. But she wasn't about to just trust them. But for now, she'll just kill the grimm and evil robots.

She charged past the soldier who looked at me, I think confused? He had a helmet on so it was hard to tell. She smashed the first one in the face decapitating it. She dodged the gun fire easily. Compared to sub-machine guns, this was nothing. She punched another two in the chest, leaving gaping holes and electrical equipment everywhere.

The next few minuets was a blur. She just felt the rush of adrenalin in her veins. When she came back to her senses she looked around her and saw bits of android everywhere. Maybe she went a little overboard.

She looked back at her team and saw they took care of most of the grimm. There were only 5 left.

She looked at the other people, _at least I hope they're not robots_. Sliced, diced, and shot the remaining monsters. That's when she got a good look at them. One of them was around 20 something and had a scar like Weisses, only smaller. the one next to him was older, almost looked like he could be the others father. Then things got weird. The youngest, about Yang's age, had some sort of paint on her face, possibly religious. The last one… what was he? He had a green squid for a head and big black eyes.

Yang put the pieces together; robots, lasers, and aliens. She and her team were in the space age.

Rex's POV

 _These girls were insane!_ The blonde destroys the droids with her bare fists, WITH HER HAIR ON FIRE! The rest of them are no exception, the red and black haired girls moved so fast he couldn't keep up, and the white haired girl… WHERE THE HELL DID THE ICE COME FROM!

He didn't know much about the force but he knew it wasn't capable of that! The rest of his squad seemed to share his thoughts as the stood in shock of the one sided slaughter. When they snapped out of it there was only 5 left which they quickly took care of. "Mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Rex said aloud impatient for answer.

Ruby's POV

"Well, this is awkward." Ruby stated. _How are we going to explain this, 'hi we're from another dimension' doesn't sound good._ Ruby was cut short on her thought when they heard trees coming down.

Yang was upset to say the least. "Oh son of a-". A Death Stalker came crashing out of the woods.

"The hell is this thing?" yelled the youngest of the other group.

"Whatever it is, it's just like the wulfs!" exclaimed the alien… guy.

"Yes except only five times larger." shouted sarcastically. The negativity they were producing was drawing it to them. This was a great time to try out their new move.

"Guys, meteor!" They all understood the drill and got into position. Blake threw her sword in kusarigama form (the mode where her sword fold into its hilt) and tied the ribbon around the grimms claws. The stinger was about to strike when Ruby shot herself into the air. Spinning like a hurricane, she chopped off the stinger. Ruby ran to help out Blake.

It was Yang and Weisses turn. Weiss, using her semblance, launched Yang into the air. Weiss caught Yang with her semblance right above the grimm. Weiss launched Yang straight down boosted when Yang fired Ember Celestia behind her. Yang punched it right on top of its head. The plating was cracked and the grimm no longer moved. Yang got off the Death Stalkers back to admire her handy work.

They looked behind them at the squad of people that showed up. All of their mouths were wide open. Yang put on a cocky smirk, "gee, thanks for the help."

?'s POV

This is bad, the man thought to himself as he looked through the recon droid's camera. One of these "Huntresses" was enough. He needed to inform count Dooku. As for the invasion, it will go on as planned.

 **Well that was exciting, and thank you for your reviews. It means alot to know that you enjoy my material. Thanks and see you next time.**


	5. Questions

**Hey guys, I'll be posting friday, every week so you don't have to wait a month this time. Yay! Now lets see how they'll get out of this one.**

Ahsoka's POV

This assignment was a little more exciting than anticipated. And boy was it weird. The monster bodies dissolved and (unsurprisingly) the girls didn't bat an eye. We got some cruisers over to pick us up. We made the young soldiers sit in the middle of the convoy. They were talking in hushed voices.

They all reacted differently. The brawler (Ahsoka can never unsee what she did in the field) was chill and relaxed. The girl with a bow was more blank. The red reaper was trying to calm down the white haired girl, who looked more than a bit pissed, and was failing miserably. I just wonder what they're going to say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 Hour Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake's POV

They came up with a plan, but it was a gamble. Assuming they had the same laws about minors, if they say nothing they'll have to let them go.

"So," the guy with a squid head walked in. "Mind telling us what exactly you're doing here?" Blake stayed silent. He brought a hand up to her face, "you will tell me what I want to know." There was a voice in the back of her head telling her to spill it. She quickly pushed it away, probably some kind of semblance.

The man, seeing that his trick failed, tried to question her farther. He asked her name, where she came from, etc. She only gave him her name and age, that was what the team agreed on. Eventually he asked "what were those droids doing there?"

This wasn't related to her so she answered honestly, "no idea. As soon as we got there they started shooting."

"And where did you get those weapons?" Blake clammed up again. The man left, figuring that was as much he was going to get out of her.

Anakin's POV

Now Anakin was really pissed. He got nothing out of her but a name and age. Weiss was a tough nut to crack, that's for sure. "I'll get it out of her somehow" Anakin mumbled to himself.

"Sounds like someone's upset." He turned around to see Ahsoka teasing him.

"Did you have any better luck?" The padawan shook her head.

"All I got was a name and age. Ruby Rose, 15."

Obi-Wan walked into the room. "I didn't get anything useful either. Yang Xiao Long, 17."

Master Fisto suddenly walked in. "Besides a name and age this girl gave me at least some information." we all looked at him expectantly. "She told me that as soon as they saw her they opened fire… that's it." Well that was a let down.

"In any case," Anakin's master spoke up, "we can't keep them here."

Crap, I knew this would happen. "But why?!" Ahsoka asked bewildered.

"Because snips," the chosen one told his padawan, "they're minors, we can't legally keep them without evidence."

"What about weapons?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "We can't arrest them for carrying weapons." He looked away for a moment. "Although I would like to know how they got those." he mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 Hour Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby's POV

Ruby was extremely worried. What if they they keep us here, what if we get sent to prison? She shook her head, she needed to be strong for her team. The door opened, one of the soldiers in similar armour was standing there. Ruby instantly tensed. "You're free to go. Pick up your belongings at the desk."

Ruby couldn't believe her luck. She was free! Faster than the eye could see, (much to the man's surprise) she dashed out the door to the front desk. Her stuff and team were waiting for her.

Obi-Wan's POV

This is very bad. Strange girls, strange powers, and the fact that droids are on Naboo. This mission was turning into a real pain. But it was interesting, perhaps we could learn something. "General!" Obi-Wan turned around to see two troopers hauling in a big, wooden box. "We found this near the power pulse."

Obi-Wan quickly called the others into the room. The box was labeled _Schnee_. He looked at the others, they all had the same thought. The girl. "Open it up." Anakin ordered. They unhinged the top and we saw what was inside. "GET THOSE GIRLS BACK NOW!"

Yang's POV

As soon as we were out we headed back into the forest to remain hidden. We made sure nobody was following us, Weiss was annoying on the "I feel like something's watching me" was getting old.

"Ugh," Yang moaned, "Weiss, we checked, double checked, and triple checked. NO ONE IS THERE!"

"Quiet Yang," said Blake in a monotone voice, reading her book, "someone might hear you." Almost as if on queue, some _droids_ appeared on some sort of hover bike. "I told you."

 **Hey guys, this chapter was really hard to write because I had to get them out of that little situation. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review! I'd love to know what you think.**


	6. The Chase

**Hey guys. I'm going to try and make the chapters a little longer for all of you. Enjoy, and leave a review.**

Ruby's POV

 _Awww, man_. Ruby was hoping that this would be peaceful. And, she didn't want to say say it but, she felt like they were being followed too, not to mention but her cape also seemed to way more all the sudden. Ruby just hoped she was wrong. _Ahh well_ , she thought to herself, _no use in complaining about it now_.

She saw Yang smirk, which only surprised the droids. One of them actually started shaking! One of the other droids yelled at him. "Don't be afraid, there's ten of us and only four of them." As they said that, Weiss and Blake each sliced off three droid heads.

"Well it's even now" Yang said with a devilish glint in her eye.

"Retreat, retreat." The last four droids zoomed away on their bikes. Before anyone could say hooray, Ruby sped off after them. _If they are going to cause us trouble, we're going to find out where their base is_.

Anakin's POV

HOW?! How could younglings get their hand on these huge saber crystals!? It didn't take a jedi to know that these were not ordinary. They so many colours and just felt… different. Like the force inside it was grinding together like… like dust.

"We need to find these girls now!" Anakin barked at the men.

"They are currently taking a stroll through the forest, just north of here." Everyone in the room just stared at Ahsoka. She just smirked, "I may or may not have placed a tracker on that girl's cloak."

 _Wow_ , Anakin thought to himself, _that was pretty smooth. Guess I'm just that good of a teacher._ "Let's go" said Obi-Wan, interrupting Anakin's thoughts, "congratulations can wait. We need to find those girls."

"Uh, oh" Said Anakin's apprentice, "They must have gotten a speeder or something because they're flying through the forest." Everyone looked at the tracker, only to see that she's right.

Kit Fisto stood up "I'll stay here to examine the crystals and contact everyone. You go on ahead."

Rex, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin all sped out the door.

Weiss's POV

 _RUBY, THE DOLT!_ Weiss was extremely angry at the young huntress. "HOW COULD SHE JUST LEAVE US HERE!"

"Umm, Weiss" said Blake. She pointed at the hover-bike things. "We can follow her on those."

"Well how are we going to find her, she sped off pretty quickly?!"

"We follow her roses." said Yang.

Weiss gave a confused look. "Don't those usually fade?"

"She must be using her aura to sustain them." the black cat stated. "Let's get going." They all jumped on a bike.

"Umm, how do these work?" Weiss asked. She heard the sound of an engine running. Weiss and Blake looked over at Yang who successfully started hers.

"These aren't too different from back home." After a few minutes of motorcycle 101 we started following the path of rose petals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss's butt was extremely sore. _How in hell does Yang put up with these things?_

The rose petals started chipping away again about one and a half hours ago. This got Yang extremely worried, it was plastered all over her face. All we could do was keep going.

That's when they came across it. There were droid parts and hover-bike ruins everywhere. In the middle was Ruby... taking a nap. _The dolt took a nap in the middle of all this carnage. Why am I not surprised?_

"Hey, Ruby!" Yang called out.

"Not the cookies." Ruby woke up mumbling. Weiss face palmed. _The idiot was just in a fight and she was dreaming about COOKIES!_ Weiss wasn't sure how much more of her partner she could handle. "Oh, hey guys." Ruby seemed to regain her senses. Her face suddenly turned urgent. "Follow me, you need to see something"

The group headed toward what seemed like a cliff. Ruby pointed down and we all saw it. It was a giant base carved into the side of the cliff. It had many stairs and platforms built into it. The largest one stuck out like a sore thumb. It had what looked like aircraft and… tanks. There were five tanks. Why do they always get caught in the middle of things?

"Ruby" Weiss asked "you saw this then decided to TAKE A NAP!?"

Ruby gave an awkward smile, "I got tired after fighting and keeping up the the rose petals."

That's when everything hit the fan. One of the droids saw them, sounded the alarm, then shot at them. It just barely singed Yang's hair. _Oh crap_.

Ahsoka's POV

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked his apprentice.

"Yes I'm sure, they been there for about three hours now." said a fed up Ahsoka, "I wonder if they got in another fight."

"I wouldn't mind." Rex spoke up, "Less clankers for us to fight."

"It is a mystery why battle droids are on Naboo." Obi-Wan stated. "This could be the blue shadow virus all over again." They all shuddered at the thought. If that was the case they needed to get there pronto.

Ahsoka looked at the tracker. "We're here." They arrived at the edge of a cliff. "Huh, according to this we should be right on top of them. Suddenly they felt a wave of hatred through the force. "Sith?"

"No," Obi-wan replied. "Somehow this hatred is not shrouded in darkness, rather it's surrounded by light."

"How is that even possible?" Anakin asked, bewildered.

"No idea." He replied. **Boom!** The ground shook beneath them. Ahsoka heard shouting from… below the cliff? She leaned over and nonetheless, there was the blonde, _Yang_ , firing missiles at oncoming tanks.

She started screaming "Don't! Touch! MY! HAIRRR!" Ahsoka analyzed the situation, like she was trained to do. _There are platforms all over the cliff face. Yang is on the lowest one, battling five tanks and has destroyed seven, along with several ships._ The padawan looked around to see that everyone else have also been taking in the scene.

"Rex!" Anakin shouted. _Oh no._ Anakin is going into what Ahsoka liked to call, commander mode. "Stay here and call reinforcements. This is a separatist base, so this is an enemy. We're going to go down there and take them out."

"And the girls?" Ahsoka asked.

"We're fighting the same enemy." That seemed like enough of an answer for everyone. "What are we waiting for!?" Ahsoka shouted. "Let's get this show going!"

 **What's up! This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you enjoy. Leave a review please. I always get excited when I see I got another review! Until next time!**


	7. Meanwhile

**Hey guys! This will be going up a bit early because I'm going on vacation! Happy Halloween. And tell me what you're dressing as. I'm Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto and I probably spelled that wrong. Oh well.**

Kit Fisto's POV

This is truly remarkable. These crystals are like nothing he's ever seen before. He's never even seen that many saber crystals, no one has. "General!" Fisto turned around to see one of the troopers.

"What is it Broker?"

"The bio-scans are finished on those girls."

"Show me." They walked out of the small iron framed room the jedi was examining the crystals from. When he walked into the control room the first thing he saw was many confused and agitated faces.

"Here are the scans sir." Broker gave them to him. Kit became just as confused as the others. The scans seemed… incomplete to say the least. The pictures just show them each surrounded by a light. The light matched the colors they wore.

"None of them even registered as human. It's as if something's interfering. Everyone's trying to find out why."

"Keep trying." Said the master, trying to keep his composure.

"The analysis on their weapons are equally confusing." The Jedi raised an eyebrow, or at least where he would have one. "The blades aren't made of any known materials. And stranger still, the ones we do know are being used for an ancient recipe."

"Ancient recipe?" This was getting extremely weird.

"Yes sir, are you familiar with blasters before we started using laser bolts?"

Fisto shook his head. "I prefer the newer tech."

"Well, before we used laser bolts we used metal bullets. To fire them from the barrel, you had to use gun powder, a sort of flammable recipe, and light it."

"These weapons are new and ancient."

"It appears that way."

"If anything else comes up, contact me immediately." The clone saluted him as he got back to work.

He walked back to the room with the weird element alone. He picked up a yellow crystal. He tried channeling some of his force energy into the strange crystal. He started feeling electricity in the air. There was a zap as the yellow object emitted a bolt of lightning, leaving a scorch mark on the table.

"Whoa." He turned around to see non other than Senator Amidala, who just entered the building to see him.

"Well, nice to see you Senator."

Ozpin's POV

 _This is extremely disturbing_. There was an explosion that took one of my best teams away. Team JNPR is worried sick and Ozpin could not blame them. But this was only the beginning. The problem is the government. _Yep, definitely starting to sound paranoid_. Instead of letting him investigate, the guys upstairs decided to have him sort through a mountain of junk in their system.

"What are they thinking?" Glynda was sorting through her share as well. "Where are their priorities?" I didn't take a genius to know she was upset, neither did it take one to find out the government was hiding something.

"We'll just have to sort through this fast and investigate before they pile another workload on us." The next ten minutes were blissfully boring. That is until Glynda came across something. I could see it in her eyes that this was big.

"Take a look." She set the scroll in front of me.

Ozpin's eyes widened, "Call Taiyang now!"

Rex's POV

 _Why do they get to have all the fun?_ Rex wasn't exactly happy about being left behind. He sighed to himself. _With my luck, there'll be some action for me soon._ Almost as if on command, a squad of battle droids, spider droids, and various other separatist weapons emerged from the forest. "Well, sh-."

"Blast him!"

Fisto's POV

Kit had a not so pleasant conversation with Padme Amidala about the current situation. "We have reinforcement on their way as we speak."

"Thank you. I pray for their safety." The senator looked out the window distantly.

"As do I senator, now about those girls-"

"I already know how to handle them."

Kit raised an eyebrow, "May I hear this plan?"

"We help them." Fisto looked at Amidala curiously. _What was her game?_ He was always taught not to trust politicians. "They seem to have experienced with these monsters and they have strange weapons and crystals." The Jedi was listening intently. "It seems that they weren't so cooperative when you put them in a cage." Kit frowned at that, they were only trying to understand the situation. "So, if we treat them kindly, they may offer some assistance."

The nautolan nodded in defeat. "Agreed. Now, please allow me to contact the jedi council and the chancellor."

"Of course." She walked out of the room and pulled up Yoda's hologram. _Time for another long chat_.

Taiyang's POV

"But Ozpin, what you're saying is…" The grieving man could not process this information.

"It's true, it appears there was some sort of explosion at the facility and team RWBY was in the middle of it. Not only that, it also seems that summer was in the same explosion when she went missing ten years ago."

"If this is true then-"

"The government is covering this up, yes. But there is one more thing." Taiyang listened to every word. "There was a message in the file as well, reading **a gift from the serpent**."

"What have we gotten ourselves mixed up in?"

"Something, most likely, bigger than either of us, or team RWBY."

?'s POV

The woman looked in the sky. She had just destroyed the separatist compound on Hapes, along with a handful of pirates. She felt a bit sorry for them, perhaps castrating the survivors was going a bit too far. She shook the thoughts out of her head as she walked down the always sunny street of the planet's city, Ta'a Chume'Dan. When something rustled in the bushes. She readied her sword, _I swear to god if it's more pirates-_. She didn't finish the thought when the creature lunged at her… and licked her face. _It was just a dog_. "Now, a little lost are we? Let's see who your owner is." She looked at the name tag and nearly dropped the poor puppy. "Zwei?"

 **Hey guys, like I said I'm posting early because I'm going on vacation and I only had two days to write this, so sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. Anyways, who was that mysterious woman, and how does she know Zwei? Who am I kidding, you know. But I do hope you enjoy and see you later.**


	8. Operation Infiltration

**Hey! Nice to see you to. I have an important update for you guys. The next chapter will be going up every other friday. The reason is not because I'm lazy (though I really am), it's because I'm going to start working on my new fanfic, which is a Fairy Tail x Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood called Blood Of The Fairies. Now that that's done, let's see team RWBY kick some droid booty.**

Blake's POV

"Tell me, why are we attacking them again?" Blake was really unsure of the whole thing. They just broke into a highly secured facility and were scrapping their androids. The young huntresses were both running down a wide metal hallway. Ruby had gone off somewhere else and just told us to keep going ahead. Sometimes, scratch that, Blake never understands Ruby.

Weiss sighed, "Because of two reasons. Number one, they touched Yang's hair so she is not going to stop beating them till they're down for good." Blake couldn't argue with that, you don't touch Yang's hair unpunished. "Number two, they've been attacking us all day so it's time to beat them to a pulp!" Blake raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think Ruby and Yang are rubbing off on you." As Blake was commenting two droids came running down the hallway.

Weiss looked at Blake very pissed and just muttered something. She could just barely hear Weiss mutter the words Ruby and baka. They both cut the droids down and continued. Soon they came across a fork in the road. They looked to each other and nodded. Blake ran to the right and Weiss went left.

Yang's POV

Yang started regaining some of her composure. She quickly analyzed the situation. Yes, believe it or not, Yang actually does use her head in battle. Just, usually for headbutting. Back to the action, there were three tanks left. there was a strong gust of wind as she saw three ships, that looked like they had red eyes.

"Surrender." The ship itself spoke. That surprised Yang, to say the least. What also surprised her was when the ships shifted their wings and stood on the docks.

"Vulture droids!" Yang spun around to see the people that interrogated her right there. there was no time to wonder how they followed her as the tanks and droids started firing at her.

"Here goes nothing!" Yang yelled as she charged through the line of enemies, right in the very back of the platform. She grabbed an iron pole connected to the dock and let herself down to get a good look under. The brawler spotted the supports and started blasting rockets at them. Once a couple were turned to dust, the platform began to crumble.

Yang quickly scrambled onto the tilting platform. She heard a strange grinding noise above her. When she looked up, she realised that blasting the supports caused an avalanche. Yang ran towards the entrance where the Jedi appeared to have made it. After dodging several lasers and rockets, she got about halfway before the rocks hit the platform.

Anakin's POV

They all watched in horror at what was happening. The boulders were still falling as the docks plummeted downwards. Anakin began to think the blonde was dead. That was when he nearly had a heart attack.

He heard the girls guns. All the Jedi looked down to see that the girl was very much alive, and using her gauntlets to propel herself up.

Anakin heard the sound of a ship. He saw a vulture droid fly from the falling rubble, heading directly for Yang. The girl also appeared to notice this and leaped straight into the ship's path, landing on the head. "Woooo Hoooo!" That's when Anakin came to a conclusion.

"These girls are insane." The others just nodded in reply, to in shock from the sight to speak. The teenager continuously shot the droid again and again.

"Watch out!" Obi-Wan shouted. Ahsoka and Anakin realized what he meant and saw that it was coming straight for them. they ran for it as the droid rammed the entrance, the force knocking them all down.

Anakin looked up from where he was lying and saw that the blonde brawler was standing over him, not a scratch on her. "What are you?" He asked, amazed and a bit pissed.

"Yang Xiao Long, now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my sister." She began to run down the hall. All the Jedi got up and quickly followed.

Ruby's POV

Ruby was sure she heard something down this hall. She heard it again, it sounded like… coughing? There was a tremor in the base. _Yang._ She continued down until she came across what looked like a control center. The reaper peeked into the room and saw a big, hulking, android. Suddenly it started coughing. _Can robots here catch colds?_ Ruby looked closer at the figure and saw, under its white armour, organs. _This thing is a cyborg. This is so cool._

It switched one of the security monitors. When she looked at it she saw it was the hallway she was standing in! The "man" turned around to see Ruby spying on him. "Hehe, sorry to come barging in like this."

His two arms separated into four and he grabbed what she recognised as laser swords. "Die scum!" He activated his swords and charged at Ruby. Thinking on her feet, she rolled out of the way and activated crescent rose. The cyborgs pale eyes widened at the blade. "That will make a nice new addition to my collection." Now Ruby was mad, nobody insults her sweetheart.

"It's on scrap pile!" His eyes narrowed, as did hers. They both charged.

Weiss's POV

Weiss ran into what looked like a storage area. It was mostly filled with droid parts and guns. _Ruby would absolutely fawn over this stuff._ As she got deeper into the storehouse, she noticed a box glowing. Weiss knelt down next to it and opened the container. It was filled to the brim with dust crystals and vials.

 **Sorry to leave on that note. But hey, check out my new fanfic, Blood Of The Fairies next week. And in-case you were wondering, I'm not pairing Weiss and Ruby. It's not that I don't like the pair, I do, but I just don't think it goes well with the story. Oh, and no bumblebee either. Please leave a review, I love reading them. Until next time, my young padawans.**


	9. Battles

**I will now be taking some of the reviews I like and putting them here.**

 **Randy: The galaxy shall now know, that touching the main of the Sun Little Dragon is tantamount to suicide.**

 **avidreaded: The Jedi are going to ***** bricks when they see Ruby dismantling General Grievous. Probably a good thing that team CVFY wasn't included otherwise they would just absolutely break the Jedi's sense of reality.**

 **Guest: Ruby vs General Grievous, that will be interesting to see.**

 **Back again. Like I said last time, this will be going up every other week because of my new fanfic. Sorry to leave off on a cliff hanger last time. To make up for it, I have made an extra long chapter. Let's get straight back into the action.**

Ruby's POV

Their weapons clashed in sparks as her scythe stood against the cyborgs blades. His eyes widened, "Impossible." They pulled away from each other. Ruby swung her scythe down only for the robot to block by putting his weapons in an X formation. The reaper responded by jumping, aiming the barrel of the gun directly at his face.

She pulled the trigger, blasting herself back with the recoil. When she landed she looked at the man. He was far from dead as he only had a large dent in his mask. Ruby blasted a shot behind her, using the force to gain more speed. When she was about to strike, half the cyborg's weapons blocked the blade while the other two swung at Ruby. She managed to duck below the first one but the second struck across her back.

She immediately pulled away. _Those things are serious. That one strike used up at least a third of my aura._ Ruby decided it was time to change to a new tactic. The huntress in training folded Crescent Rose into her rifle form. She blasted the joint of his lower left arm. He growled and got on the ground like a spider and sped out of the room.

Ruby looked out the hallway but saw nothing. She looked in the room she fought in once more and saw that the arm she shot was still on the floor! She picked up the arm to examine it and also realised that his weapon was still in his hand. After some struggling, she ripped the laser sword out of the dismembered limb. The young girl put it in her pocket to study later.

"You again." Ruby turned behind her to see the soldier that she met before standing in the hallway, alongside men wearing similar armour. His eyes widened at the arm she held. "Where did you get that?"

"I shot off of some cyborg guy. He didn't put up much of a fight. You know him?"

Blake's POV

She could hear the droids talking in the room next to her. "Do you think the Jedi are attacking?"

"No, I heard there was some mysterious figures that took down some of the scout teams."

"I wonder what they look like?"

"Probably some veteran warrior, riddled with scars."

Blake stepped into the doorway, "not exactly." The two robots had no time to react when Blake sliced through both of them. "Wouldn't exactly call myself a veteran." She mumbled to herself. The fanus opened another door and saw that this was filled with five different droids. They had the same sleek design of the ones that she already fought but were a bit darker in texture. Doesn't matter, they're going down all the same.

That's when she realised it wasn't going to be the same. Three of them pulled out knives while the others pulled out guns. They began jumping around the place randomly. It was like trying to fight multiple Rens. Thankfully, none of them were as fast as her or Ren. And thanks the countless sparring matches she had against him, she knew just how to counter.

The three with knives all came at her, one from above and two from the sides. Blake did a backflip, slicing one of the droids straight down the middle. She unsheathed her sword and turned it into her kusarigama form. The two with guns appeared behind her and shot. Blake twisted midair, pointed her gun at one of the droids and shot it, straight through the head. She landed on her feet and looked at the remaining three droids, who had surrounded her. She threw her blade past the one with the gun, when she pulled back the droid was sliced in half. She then threw it at the second droid, good news, it hit his head, bad news, it was lodged there.

The third took this opportunity to strike, managing to cut Blake. Unfortunately for the droid, his weapon did nearly nothing against the huntresses aura. Blake wrapped the ribbon around the android and kicked its head clean off. Seeing as the fight was over, the huntress re-sheathed her sword. She felt something grab her foot. Blake looked down to see one of the droids she sliced in half. Startled, she punched the droid in the face. The light in its eyes dimmed. Blake shook her hand as she walked away.

She heard racing footsteps behind her and turned to see more soldiers like the one she saw before. When they caught up and looked at the carnage surrounding her, they seemed to be shocked, but it was hard to tell with their masks. One of them put his hand to his ear. "Sir, we found one of them."

Jaune's POV

Jaune was worried sick. Team RWBY has been gone for a few days and nothing has happened since then. He wasn't the only one, His team and even most of the school wants to find them. Pyrrha walked into the room. Jaune immediately tried to talk to her. "Why hasn't anyone been looking for them? An entire lab disappearing calls for investigation, doesn't it?"

"I don't know Jaune." She responded in her usual, calm tone. "Maybe they're just keeping a secret to avoid attention."

"Why would they do that? What would they gain?"

Pyrrha shook her head, "I don't know, but we should get to training. We have to get stronger if we are going to find out what happened." The knight nodded. He heard his phone ringing. Jaune looked at the screen and saw it was his father calling. He looked at his friend. "Come up to the roof when you're done."

He nodded and took the call. "Hey dad." His voice was nervous.

"Is everything alright at school?"

"Yes, no, you heard about team RWBY disappearing didn't you?"

"Yes, that is a shame. How are you with your aura control?"

This confused Jaune, why would he want to know that? "Fine, I guess."

"Good. Remember to take good care of that sword. It's the last thing we have of your great grandfather." Jaune knew the story behind his grandfather, after the war he disappeared, only leaving behind his sword and shield.

"I will dad." The line disconnected. That had to be one of the weirdest conversations he's ever had with his father. Jaune shrugged it off and made his way to the roof.

Weiss's POV

Weiss finally sorted out the last of the dust in the room. There were a total of five dust filled containers from her father's company here. These people have never seen dust before, so it's not hard to see why they want the crystals.

She heard footsteps behind her. Weiss hid behind a stack of crates. She took a look behind and saw another two androids. They were made of some kind of gray metal and wore tan capes. Each of them carried a large metal staff. Weiss figured she could handle them.

The heiress stepped out of her cover into view of the droids. They all went into combat stance as the two robots turning on their staffs, radiating purple electricity on either side. The fight was on. The droids tried to swing at her from both sides. Weiss stepped back as they formed an X with both their weapons. The huntress touched the middle of the X with her rapier, freezing them together with ice dust.

She then stabbed the one one the right, through the head and kicked him into a stack of crates. Weiss felt a painful shock of electricity. she jumped back, a few feet away from her opponent. He managed to get his staff free when she was dealing with his friend. The crates she kicked the droid into started to move. Weiss swore as she saw the droid come out with a hole in its head. "You have got to be kidding me!"

The droid she was previously fighting tried to jab at her. The trained warrior simply stepped to the side and froze the robot's feet to the ground, locking several gears in its legs she figured. The droid with the, hard to ignore hole in its head, tried to jump and slam his staff on her. Weiss backflipped before he landed. Now behind the killer machine, Weiss summoned a glyph beneath its feet, launching him in the air. Right before he was about to hit the ground, Weiss kicked him into the one she froze, sending both into the back of the room.

It was time to finish this! Weiss switched to the burn dust in her weapon. The androids looked at her as she sent a ball of flame directly at them. **BOOM.** That was the end of that fight, though she had to admit, they were a good warm up.

"Well, looked like you had fun." Weiss turned to see Yang. "Sadly, you didn't take out an army of tanks and airships." Yang praised herself. The white haired girl looked behind Yang to see some people she didn't exactly like.

They were marveling at the corpses of her victims. The one with a smaller version of her scar asked "did you do this?"

Weiss face palmed, "is it not obvious enough?"

Kit's POV

"So, it is agreed then." Kit asked Yoda. The old Jedi nodded in response. "I shall inform the others."

"No." Yoda told him. "Another mission, I have for you." Another mission? This will be intriguing.

 **I hope you liked my extra long chapter. Before you all say that RWBY was not experienced enough to take down their opponents, let me tell you how I based my facts on. First, adaptability. The Jedi are only trained to deal with lightsabers and blasters, but never combined. Team RWBY was trained to fight anything. Second, abilities. While the jedi have the force, team RWBY have things that the Jedi have never seen before, while team RWBY can adjust to fight a force user.**


	10. The Confession

**The last few chapters have been action packed, but now I'm going to take things a little slower. Time for dialog and plot! Please leave a review, I always look at them and they give me new ideas to make the story better! Hope you enjoy!**

Anakin's POV

Anakin has seen a lot of strange things. This was definitely up there. Four younglings, with the powers and skills like nothing he has seen before. He wanted answers desperately, almost at any cost. "General!" Rex came up behind the thinking Jedi.

"What is it?" This oughta be good.

"There were reports from the fleet surrounding Naboo. A ship matching the description of Grievous's was detected going into hyper drive."

"So that hunk of junk got away." Anakin said that with a clear distaste.

"On the subject of junk," the Jedi raised an eyebrow at his trusted captain, "we found this." The clone pulled out something from his pocket. The knight's eyes widened at the sight of one of the cyborgs limbs!

"Where did you get this?!" Anakin took the hand from Rex and examined it.

"Actually, we found her with it." He pointed to the small grassy patch where the four girls were sitting. His finger was aimed directly at the red clad scythe wielder. "We came into the control room and she was there, just fiddling with it. According to her, he didn't put up much of a fight and ran as soon as he realised that."

Great! This little girl can easily keep up with a sith that has killed god knows how many Jedi! Anakin was starting to get a mijrane when his holo started to beep. He opened it up to see small versions of Padme and Yoda.

"So," Anakin greeted, "I guess Master Fisto told you everything?"

They both nodded. The senator was the first to speak, "We've come to a conclusion to what needs to be done about our... guests." Uh-oh, he doesn't like where this is going.

Yang's POV

"Well, this is nice." Yang spoke, as they were chaperoned in a hover car. It was a bit strange, first they kindly asked if the would like a ride back to the city and that they had something to discus. It's especially strange considering the first time they did this it was with guns and laser swords at the ready.

"Why are we doing this?" Weiss asked, impatient as ever.

"Because," Blake explained, "It probably wasn't a choice."

"So? We can easily take them!"

"Weiss," Ruby said calmly. "We have no idea where we are and have nowhere to start looking for a way home. We need allies, not enemies. It seems we made plenty of those by now anyway." Yang smirked as her little sister explained her logic as Weiss just sank in her seat and grumbled. This was why Ruby was leader.

"Besides," the youngest huntress went on, "I really want to study those weapons!" Yeah, that seems about right. "Look at what I got off of that cyborg guy!" Ruby pulled a small cylinder out of her pocket.

"Isn't that one of those laser things?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, these things can do some serious damage! I got hit with one and it drained at least a third of my aura." That got their attention, aura was very sturdy, to take that much in one swing! It's unheard of.

"Wouldn't lasers cut through metal? How did you fight that guy?" Yang asked, not really knowing or caring much about weapons.

"Actually," Oh good Oum, what has she done? Ruby was about to go on one of her rants. "Our weapons are made of Expansion, which is very difficult to mine. That combined with all the dust and aura enhancements, you've got a nearly indestructible work of art."

Yang chuckled, "Yeah, _nearly_ invincible."

Weiss turned her head away from Yang, "I still refuse to believe that you broke something so stable."

"Did you forget about how she shattered the mech?" Blake asked teasingly. The heiress grunted when they pointed out her flawed logic.

Ozpin's POV

Ozpin was having a very bad day. He could do little with the limited information he was given. It was so frustrating, like not having all the pieces to a puzzle. Glynda walked in and he could tell by her mood, it was only going to get worse. "Bad news." He hates when he's right. "They cleared the sight, completely."

"For the love of Monty!" Ozpin banged his hand on his desk in anger. "Why!? Why go through so much trouble? What could be so important to completely ignore missing persons cases?!" His scroll started buzzing. It was Ironwood. He calmed himself down to talk to his friend. But it was strange, Ironwood never called on his personal devise, always military lines. What's so important?

He opened his scroll. "Ozpin, I need to speak with you!" He looked extremely stressed and in need of sleep.

"What?" This was going to be good. The headmaster took a long sip of his coffee while his friend rambled.

"I just couldn't do it! It's too much, it's going too far!" Now he was starting to freak Ozpin out.

"Calm down. Tell me, what's going on?"

"Team RWBY, the lab, Raven, all of it!" The huntsman nearly choked on his coffee. "I'll send you all the files. Please Ozpin, if anyone finds out about this conversation, I'm done for."

"One last thing." The general leaned into his tablet to listen. "Do you know a 'serpent'?" He just gave Ozpin a confused look. "Nevermind, thank you sincerely." He quickly closed his scroll. "Well this day just turned around."

Pyrrha's POV

Pyrrha and Jaune had just finished training for the day and were resting on the roof. But something was up, he was distracted more than usual. "Is there something wrong?" she asked caringly.

"Of course there is! Team RWBY is missing!" Jaune yelled, very much in a bad mood.

"You know that's not it."

Her partner sighed, "it's weird, the better I get at aura training, the more my sword seems to feel… alive." He seemed to space off during that last bit.

"Like Ruby said, _They're an extension of ourselves._ "

"I know, but it's more like… like it's another person all together." Pyrrha honestly didn't know how to respond to that. "It's probably just my imagination, let's go get some sleep." Before she could say anything, he walked into the building. Something told her, it wasn't going to be that simple.

 **I hope you like! It's last minute, so give me some credit. I'll try to do better in the next chapter. Until then, I hope you guys enjoy, see ya!**


	11. Secrets

**Hey! Thank you all so much for your support! To say thank you, I'm going to list some people who have been awesome throughout all of my fanfics. Just because you aren't on the list doesn't mean I don't appreciate you. I love all of your reviews and consider each one.**

 **Big shout out to recalibrate, he was a big help in writing this chapter. He also has writing, so check it out!**

 **Kindom Rider92: He hasn't posted a review but he has mentioned me in his own RWBY/Star Wars fanfic. I am so grateful and if you haven't seen his fanfic, go check it out. It's ten times better than mine.**

 **Sakura Chara: She has a great attitude and unique writing style. Keep it up!**

 **avidreaded: He has a good imagination and spends a lot of time on this sight. Stay awesome!**

 **recalibrate: He is also another writer. He is the only one, besides myself, writing a RWBY/Ranger's Apprentice story. He helped out a lot with me.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, let's get back to it!**

Ozpin's POV

The stress is piling up on him like the mountain of papers on his desk. Ozpin was familiar with psychology and he was not liking the signs. All the government wants to do is cover up that laboratory disappearance. They were trying to distract him. But why? That was the most stressful thing about this. Why would the government act so irrationally to this?

There was a ringing on Ozpin's scroll. He opened it up to see his good friend Ironwood. "I have news."

"I'm listening."

"We managed to find a match for the energy pulse somewhere else. I'll send you the coordinates. I was barely able to find it. The pulse seems to jammed, or at least more controlled. All of the others most likely won't find it. They are all concerned with covering it up." Ozpin looked at his watch. It was currently 2:25 on a saturday. The signal was coming from a dense forest not to far.

"I appreciate this. Thank you." Ironwood relaxed a bit more. He still looked terrible, but definitely better than last time.

"Don't mention it. It's the right thing to do. But I'm sorry to say this is the last time I can help you. My commanding officers are getting more paranoid by the minute." The general hung up on him. He could probably round up the teachers and go on a little 'hunt'. That's just what he did.

Ozpin was driving an off roader along with Glynda, Oobleck, and Port. He had explained everything as they were driving. Peter spoke, "This is risky. If they don't want us to find out what's going on they won't be happy if they find out."

"Which is why they won't." Ozpin answered. They were coming up on a large militaristic building. On the walls were turrets and… White Fang members. As soon as they were spotted the turrets fired. Everyone bailed out of the car and into the cover of the forest.

The car took quite a few bullets into its side. "I'm sorry about your car." Oobleck apologized.

"Don't worry, it's a rental." Ozpin turned to everyone. "Keep the base intact. This is our one shot at getting team RWBY back."

The old headmaster grabbed his cane. It changed into a long barreled rifle. He shot at the wall of faunus, once the bullet hit one of them a spark of electricity ignited and the electric shocks spread from one man to another until all of them were smoking on the ground. It wasn't dust he fired at them, it was one of his inventions. In his spare time (which he had very little of recently) he was a scientist. He knows that dust will eventually run out. His goal was to create their equivalents, the Shock Chain bullet was just one of them.

Turning his attention back to the battle, the turrets were still active. Glynda used her levitation to pick up the car and threw it at the defenses. Before it could make contact, the turret blew through it like paper.

"Glad that's a rental." Ozpin mumbled under his breath. Oobleck took off towards the wall. His caffeine high made him too quick for the bullets. He jumped over the wall and after a few screams of pain, the turrets shut down. A giant gate opened up in the middle of the wall.

"Well come on!" The green haired professor yelled. "There's still plenty of enemies to take care of." Oobleck was right about that. The place was filled top to bottom with terrorists. After an hour or two, all the bad guys were either injured, maimed, or dead.

They headed down deeper into the complex. They wandered into what seemed like a prison dungeon. Inside a cell was a man with red/yellow hair. Ozpin recognized him as the director of the facility that blew up team RWBY. They ran towards him and smashed open the cell.

"Oh thank Oum." The scientist praised. "Finally. It's been torture!" Ozpin put a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder.

The headmaster looked at the other teachers. "Go secure the facility. Doctor Nova, please tell me what's happening." And so, the scientist told him everything about the other universe. Apparently this facility had another portal made with the newly named "Void Dust". It opened up on a planet named Dagobah. That's where they found Nova. They captured him and threatened to kill him if he didn't help with the machine. In this alternate dimension they found an old abandoned spaceport, this became their base of operations.

Ozpin took a long while to process this. "Why can't anything just be simple and easy?"

 **Hey guys. I'm so, so, so sorry for the late update. I've been having some writer's block, but I'm pushing through. I hope you liked what I cooked up. The galaxy is not prepared for what I'm about to throw into it. I hope you enjoy!**


	12. New Meetings

**Well hey! I'm currently at the Grand Canyon for spring break. Hopefully I can get this up before it's over. Please review and I hope you enjoy.**

?'s POV

She looked around the bar. Full of thugs and bandits. However, it was a great place for information. People talk, especially when you buy them a few rounds, or if they buy them for you. Currently she was eavesdropping on a couple of smugglers. A rodian and a geonosian. Luckily for her she has a pretty good grasp on almost any language. Except for wookiee speak, that was her weak point.

" _You hear about the energy bursts?."_

" _Yeah, a buddy of mine went to investigate for one of his clients. They found his corpse torn apart and some of it eaten."_

" _The republic is trying to keep this under wraps. You think it's them?."_

" _No. It's not their style. I'm betting the separatists. I stole a tape someone caught of the thing. It's in my ship."_

" _I wonder how much One of those things would sell for if I caught one?"_

" _No way! I found the tape it's mine!"_

This lead to them fighting. Which lead to others fighting. Until it turned into an all out bar brawl. She decided to wait it out, sipping her drink while dodging the occasional thrown chair. This creature, the energy bursts. It was the only conclusion, but it's also an opportunity. But she needed to verify it. Until she felt a wandering hand enter her pocket. She lashed out and took hold of the stranger's hand. It was a kid. Go figure, child thief.

He struggled against her iron grip. "Let me go!" He was a human, with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Does saying that ever work out for you?" She said sarcastically. She took a closer look at him, his clothes were in tatters. He had what used to be a white shirt, black leather jacket, and jeans, all of it ripped to shreds. Looking at him made her think of another rebellious child she knew. It was a bit saddening.

The kid noticed her look. "I don't need anyone's pity!" Wow. He really was like her.

"So you're what passes for a thief. Heh. You can't be that good if you get caught this easily."

He was enraged by that comment. "I'M A DAMN GOOD THIEF!"

"Woah, language young man." The boy was obviously not pleased with a complete stranger mothering him, but she was having fun. But then an idea struck her. "If you're really a good thief." She pulled a hand full of credits from her pocket. The kid stared wide eyed at the cash. "How about you get something for me?" The kid stared strangely at her. "What's your name?"

"Han… Han Solo."

Mace Windu's POV

Although he would never admit it, Windu was a bit scared. It wasn't from the girls themselves, but the positions they would be putting them in… it wasn't pleasant to hear about what they could do. While he had no reason to trust them, he had even less reason to distrust them. They have been actively attacking separatist forces and leaving them unscathed. Their silence wasn't reassuring, but this was probably the best option.

The girls came in. They were in a circular room with chairs around the circumference, except for the door. The chairs were filled with holograms of the jedi council, with the exception of Obi-Wan. Anakin, and Ahsoka were standing next to the girls.

"To a decision, we have come." The holographic Yoda announced. They all stood to attention.

Mace started to speak. "We've collectively decided to ask for your assistance." They looked at eachother, confused. And it seems they weren't the only ones.

Anakin looked ready to explode. A dangerous trait in a jedi. "Obi-Wan, may I see you for a minute?" The master and former apprentice, along with Ahsoka went into the hall. At least they took it out of the room this time. Last time Anakin had a hissy fit it was in front of the entire council.

"Uu-um." The youngest one, Ruby he was told, spoke up. "Why? With what?"

The other girls nodded with her. "This wasn't a singular incident." Shaak Ti told them. "These occurrences are happening all over the galaxy."

Master Mundi spoke up. "All with the exception of you. We have yet to see another report of a warrior with your exceptional skills."

"Which brings us back to the problem at hand." Mace said. "We need your help to exterminate these creatures. You all seem to know exactly what these are."

The group huddled together, trying to come to a decision. "We agree, but with just one request." Yang announced, with a devilish grin on her face. He had a feeling this girl would be a handful. "Can I get one of those bikes?"

?'s POV

She was sitting in her ship, a good and fast one, but pretty crappy looking. Over the years she had made several adjustments. But no time for marveling, there was blaster fire outside. Young Han ran inside, frantic. "Take off! Take off now."

She began flipping switches and making preparations. "What the hell happened!?"

"I may have, accidentally, maybe tripped the alarm on the way out."

"A good thief doesn't get caught." The ship started hovering.

"I AM A GOOD THIEF!"

"Did you at least get what I asked for?" The ship took off into the stars.

The kid took out a holotape. She reached out to take it, but he pulled back. "My money." Oh yeah, this wasn't charity work. She tossed him the credits. He handed her the holotape. "What's on that anyway?"

She put it into a player on her ship. "I'm trying to confirm something." The tape played. It showed a black haired monster with white armour and red eyes roaming the forest.

"I've never seen a creature like that. Have you?"

She looked down. "Yes. It's an ursa major." There was a low pitch growl coming from behind Han. The kid jumped back in surprise and landed on his butt. "Oh, Zwei. Almost forgot about you." Solo got back up, trying to pretend that never happened. She chuckled. "Don't like dogs?"

"I've never really been fond of anything furry."

"We should probably head out. That guy you stole from will probably be looking for you."

He snorted. "I messed with the wiring on his ship and he's a terrible shot anyway."

"First off, he was drunk, if he were sober you would have a hole in your chest. Second off, he can always hire someone to fly him." Han's head sunk in defeat. "I'll drop you off somewhere nice. Put those credits to good use, don't spend it all on candy."

 **Wow. I actually got this done before I headed back from the Grand Canyon. Yay for me! And for you to, I hope you enjoyed. Please review and I hope you all have a wonderful spring break!**


	13. Ancient

**Hey! I am having a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy this as well. I try to be as realistic as possible when writing these and your review actually give lots of inspiration on subplots as well as additions to the all around plot. Keep it going! Every time I get a review I get this feeling of glee. Now let's do thi-**

 **Lisbeth: *Breaks down door* I WANT A FANFIC!**

 **Me: HOLY CRAP!**

 **Lisbeth: You promised us a SAO fanfic!**

 **Me: I've been busy.**

 **Lisbeth: I don't care, I want one now.**

 **Me: *Strokes chin thoughtfully* Okay, I'll get started right away.  
**

 **Lisbeth: Really?**

 **Me: Sure. Here's the title. "Lisbeth and Klein Share a Lemon."**

 **Lisbeth: WHAT?!**

 **Me: I'll get started right away.**

 **Lisbeth: On, second thought, take your time.**

 **Me: It would be no probl-**

 **Lisbeth: I-It's f-f-fine, no need to- *Runs out door***

 **Me: That ought to buy me some time.**

Ozpin's POV

They were in the second dimension. They were in a swamp, like they were told and in front of them was a sort of rest stop/diner/landing pad. There were also White Fang members here, swiftly taken care of. There were holographic terminals written in a language Ozpin was not familiar with. "What is with this place? Who would make a diner all the way out here?" Glynda asked.

"It's a business gamble. Put an attraction in a place that doesn't have one and be the only one. It seems it didn't fall into this guy's favor." Peter said as he opened another door. "Speaking of which." Inside was a skeleton of something definitely not human.

After a few more hours of discovery, they went over their findings. Oobleck found some note trying to decrypt the foreign language. He was obviously excited. Port found what looked like a space ship, most likely the owners. Everything else was pretty much moldy food and booze. Although that wine, at least Ozpin assumed it was wine, looked well aged. He pretended he didn't see Glynda slip some into her purse.

After a brief discussion and finding out some things about this new universe from the terminal and some of the White Fang notes, it seemed this galaxy was far different than Remnant. They no dust, yet they have extremely complex technology at their fingertips. (Ozpin couldn't wait to study it). This entire galaxy was filled with various planets and species. With their own version of Hunters called Jedi. Although they are incredibly strict, it seems.

Team RWBY is most likely out here somewhere. This means they're alive. Ozpin couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something, a missing variable. It annoyed him to no end. However this information needed to get to Taiyang immediately.

"There is one problem." Glynda said. "How are we going to search for them? We can't exactly all go to them with the current situation." That's right, the government was covering this up. Although it still wasn't clear why.

Ozpin started thinking of a solution. "I have an idea."

Ruby's POV

They were all unpacking at their bunks in the huge space ship. It kinda reminded her of the bunks back at the academy. She could practically feel the nostalgia coming off of everyone. "We might as well take a walk around the ship." Blake said, trying to break the awkward tension in the air.

Everyone agreed and started wander around the ship separately. She managed to bump into one of the soldiers, Rex she remembered. "Hey there shorty."

"Hey." Ruby was pretty used to being called that, mostly by Yang. Ruby fiddled with her pockets until her hand came across something. An idea formed in her head. "Is there a place where I can get my hands on some tools?"

He raised an eyebrow at the red warrior. "Why?"

Ruby just smiled at him. "I want to experiment with something."

"A bomb?" He questioned.

"No." Ruby said, then mumbled. "Not on purpose anyway." It was clear that this didn't make Rex feel any better.

"Follow me." He said reluctantly. Ruby internally pumped her fist and followed.

He lead her down an elevator, past a bunch of engineer's (she could swear they all looked the same), and finally to a small workstation. "Keep your work here and don't bother the other workers." The girl giggled, time to get started.

Kit Fisto's POV

He arrived at Hoth. The freezing planet was extremely versatile. He had received orders from Yoda to locate something. The ancient writing hidden within the mountains. He landed close to the location given to him and rode on a speeder the rest of the way. He arrived at a large, icy mountain wall. To anyone else it would seem like nothing out of the ordinary, but Fisto sensed a trace of the force. The more he focused on it, the stronger it seemed to become. Whoever had hidden this was extremely powerful and very skilled.

Kit focused all of his power onto the cliff. Even with his advanced training and experience, it still took nearly all of his power to undo what had been done to this cliff. That must be why Yoda had asked him to do this. Anyone weaker couldn't do this alone.

As a section of the cliff slid into the snow, a passageway revealed itself. He walked in cautiously, careful of traps, however there seemed to be none. In the back was writing in a language he couldn't decipher. Which was saying something because he knew a lot of languages.

He tried to contact Yoda, but it seemed the force covering this cave was also jamming his holo. He could still, however, take pictures. He would have to show them to the council once he got out. Kit couldn't help but wonder what those words would say that was worth locking them up in a barren planet with a powerful force locking them.

 **WOW! I updated! I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review of what you think I should do and I'll see you guys late-**

 **Agil: Soooo... About that fanfic.**

 **Me: ...Crap.**


	14. Growing Bonds

**Hey guys. Just want to let you know, I posted a poll asking which of my stories is your favorite. Please go and check it out. Now let's see what monstrosity Ruby is cooking up. (God help us all)**

Han's POV

"Oof!" Han woke up with a grunt of pain in his stomach. He opened his eyes to see the devil dog on his gut. Zwei barked happily at him. "Get off!" He yelled. The monstrosity licked his face before hopping off. He wiped the slobber off of his face.

"Good, you're awake." Han sat up to see the woman who brought him here, at the door way. She wore a brown leather jacket with the hood up, a black tank top, some jeans, and combat boots. In the lighting he could see her black hair with red streaks at the end. "Nap time's over, up and at'em."

He looked over to his right and saw some cloths his size neatly folded. This was very unusual for him. Not just because he always had to find the clothes he wore in scrap yards, but also because she hired him, why did she care what he wore. He did wear them out of necessity, he needed clothes that didn't look like they went through a shredder.

He wandered toward the flight deck to see where they were. It was some forest planet and they were parked right outside a village filled with… "I thought I told you I don't like furry things!" He was on Kashyyyk, the home of the Wookies.

"Boohoo, get over it." Han reluctantly walked outside with her and met up with a Wookie wearing some sort of sash and carrying a crossbow. Behold the deadly furball! Of course he would never say that out loud, people's arms have been ripped off for less.

She stopped in front of him and pulled out her holo. She set a translation setting for the conversation. " _What are you doing here?"_ The wookie asked, translated through the holo.

"Hey Chewy, I got this kid with me and I need to track one of those beasts running around." Han thought about this. Wait a second!

"ONE OF THOSE IS RUNNING AROUND HERE!?" He was forever regretting this job. He just wanted a few credits, not to run around with this crazy lady.

She nodded. "I need to track it down as soon as possible. You can stay with them." He was REALLY hating her now.

The Wookie roared again. " _So you know about the black beasts."_ She nodded again. " _Follow me, the boy can hang around the ship."_ Great! Now he's being left behind, this blows!

Han continued to grumble internally for a good hour. "Uuuhgg!" He was so booored. He stepped outside for a bit of fresh air. He breathed in the crisp air. For a planet full of furballs, it was pretty.

He heated a low pitched trowel coming from a patch of bushes. A black monster jumped out, running towards him. It was the same creature from the recording. The same creature that could rip you to shreds with it's bare hands. Fear overwhelmed him. The desperate urge to escape pushed him to run. He looked back. The beast was much faster than him. In seconds he would be torn to shreds. The Ursa's shadow covered him. Han froze, petrified. He could feel the darkness off of this thing. It was overwhelming.

The creature's claw came down. Han closed eyes, ready to meet his fate. He heard a sharp growl. He opened his eyes to see the woman who hired him standing before him, a metal blade drawn. The blade was a saber, with a green hilt. The beast was circling them, clutching a red spot on it's arm.

The blade started to hum, a red light started to surround the metal. The weapon was turning into a light saber! Though an oddly shaped one. Faster than Han could see, she sped off and met her foe head on.

The bear like creature swung at her head. She easily ducked and sliced through it's waist. The monsters top fell off of its waist, it was cut clean in half. The thing was dead, but he felt like someone hung a noose around his neck. He couldn't breath. He was in shock, having a panic attack. He was on his knees gasping for air. He couldn't stop shaking. The woman came up to him and did the most unexpected thing he could think of to him. She knelt down and embraced him. He didn't push away or make a comment. He cried. He cried and cried, not just about the experience he just had, but also everything up to this point, all the pain and misery he had been through. He just couldn't stop. He let all out, and she was right there to comfort him.

Weiss's POV

She was on the bridge of the ship with Yang and Blake. Ruby was apparently making another one of her monstrosities. Monty help them all.

"Girls." Obi-Wan spoke. In front of them was a guy not much older than them. He had a gray military uniform on, well combed black hair, and was looking a little nervous, especially at Yang. "Meet Randy Paladin. He's the Admiral of the ship."

Weiss studied him carefully, noting he looked exceptionally uncomfortable under her gaze. "He seems a little young." She stated.

"Well he is a prodigy." The ice queen noted the medals on his chest. He was obviously battle experienced, even if he had apparent social issues.

"U-uu-umm." The Admiral stuttered. "Gr-greetings. Wel-welcome to my ship, th-the Affiliation." He waited for a response.

"As long as you can do your job." Weiss said as she walked away. Blake just shrugged and went to reading her book.

Yang however, wanted to have a little fun. "So Randy, you got a girlfriend?"

"Wh-WHAT?!" She was going to tease him hard.

"A girlfriend. Come on, is there a girl waiting for you?"

"Well u-um." He cleared his throat. "PREPARE FOR TAKEOFF!" He ordered the crew. Weiss remembered something from home. Could it possibly be the same here? Only one way to find out.

As the ship began to ascend, she took out a dust crystal and waited. The soldiers (who look strangely similar) looked at her oddly, along with the "Jedi". They blasted forward, into the sky. When they broke the clouds the girls could not help but marvel at the sight that stood before them. The endless beauty of space, the twinkling stars and the vast abyss of black emptiness. But as the went into the stars something happened to the crystal. It lost all color and became transparent. The crystal might as well be glass. It had lost all of it's power once they broke the atmosphere.

Once she stopped marveling at space she went down to tell Ruby about the dust. She knew nothing of dust, so she probably doesn't realize why it lost power.

Turns out Ruby came to her as they collided in the hall. "Weiss!" Ruby squealed. "The dust! It won't work!" Weiss sighed and explained how dust doesn't work outside of a planet's atmosphere. Ruby whined. "That means I can't make my project."

"What are you making?"

She giggled. "It's a surprise." Oh by Oum, this wasn't going to turn out well.

Han's POV

He woke up in a hut inside of the Wookiee village. He had passed out after the incident with the Ursa. He found some more clean clothes lying on the bed for him. He dressed himself and went outside.

He found the woman and Chewbacca having another conversation. They noticed him immediately. " _You look nice for kid who was just chased by a bloodthirsty monster."_ The Wookiee seemed pretty pleased.

"Still look better than you." Han joked. Chewy gave a light hearted growl, assumably laughter.

"Well I'm glad you're okay." The woman said. Han awkwardly scratched the back of his head, not used to such care.

The boy gathered up his courage. "I want to ask you something." She looked at him with curiosity. She nodded. "What is your name?" Earlier, he couldn't have cared less, but he wanted to know her now. She was the strangest person Han had come across, and frankly the only one who ever showed any care for him. This was something he had to know.

She just smiled. "I guess I forgot to mention it earlier." She leaned over and stuck her hand out. "Hello Han, I'm Summer."

 **DUN DUN DUUUNNNN. Her identity revealed. I hope you guys liked and please review. What do you think of the Summer and Han duo? I am really enjoying writing their story. See ya! Oh, and I'll explain the lightsaber thing later.**


End file.
